


The Blanket

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A bit of Dark Knight family time, Banter, Bed Sex, Door Sex, F/M, Flirting, Gib is in his 40s, I love Ishgardian elves, Lemon, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No beta we die like mne, Older Man/Younger Woman, Tilly is 30 in this fic, Timeline What Timeline, Vaginal Sex, elezen fcker on main, he was a knight he has stamina, not the kind of blanket fic you're thinking of, rarepair madness, save a chocobo ride an elezen, so much money exchanged hands you guys, spicy fic, the author indulges herself, the handsome tavern keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: Tilly had been flirting with the man for moons. Despite everything she had gone through, with Gibrillont none of it mattered. At first it had been for fun but somehow it also became serious. When Gibrillont finally decided to ask her about the flirtation between them, the miqo'te almost let him go when she couldn't answer at first. But Tilly wanted him and it seemed like he wanted her back. The tavern keeper just hadn't dared to hope at all.The heat between them was surprising but so right.
Relationships: Gibrillont Rivaumaiche/Warrior of Light
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> *kicked down door* Choo-choo, elezen thirst train coming through!
> 
> I guess I'm the queen of FFXIV rarepairs because apparently I can't stop myself from thirsting after all these NPCs. Please enjoy this ridiculousness since I'm hot for ex-knight tavern man.

* * *

** The Blanket **

* * *

“Oh!” Tilly nervously glanced around. She was relieved that no one was paying her any attention. She crossed the market on light feet. The merchant seemed to smile at her from behind their mask. The miqo’te moved her hands to ask after the folded stacks of bright fabrics. The merchant excitedly replied about what their goods were made of and how they were woven with the same type of hand motions. Clapping, Tilly asked for the price and began to haggle. Once they reached an agreement, she happily gave the agreed amount of gil. “Thank you!” she said with both her mouth and hands before she was given three brightly colored pieces from the stacks. She bobbed a quick bow to the merchant before dancing away.

The Qestir merchant silently laughed, sitting back in their chair.

Tilly hugged the soft blankets to her chest in glee, ears wiggling and tail wagging. Humming happily to herself, she continued to browse the market though she saw nothing else she wanted at the moment. She checked the sky, noting the late hour. She clicked her tongue. It would be morning at her destination if she didn’t leave now. She blinked her tired eyes. Nothing for it then. Hopefully Cloud Nine would have an available room despite the late hour. And there shouldn’t be a grumpy Sid glaring at her for coming in so late by Ishgardian time. He and Rielle would be sleeping, she hoped. Though she was sure Gibrillont would glare at her for him. Tilly huffed a soft laugh and found a spot off to the side out of the way.

Carefully she put her purchased blankets into her pack and pulled out a heavy winter cloak. Swirling it around herself, the weight of the cloak settled on her shoulders. Tilly tied it closed, grabbed her pack, and gathered her aether. Oh, this was going to hurt her gil-purse but she had no desire to go to Doma for an airship. In a flash of aether, Tilly disappeared from Reunion.

* * *

Tilly sullenly counted out her fee to the aetheryte attendant. But she couldn’t begrudge him too much considering she had teleported to him at three in the morning by Ishgardian time. The poor old hyur’s face was barely visible above his scarves and below his knit hat. His mitten covered hands deposited her gil into the collection box, much to both their relief. He sent her on her way with a tired wave. Tilly waved and hustled toward The Forgotten Knight.

“Hi Gaulcemard!”

“Good morning, my lady,” replied the man guarding the steps up toward her destination.

“Go to bed!” Tilly shouted as she jogged past him.

“Not for another bell!” he replied in tired cheer before she disappeared from view. He shook his head.

Tilly sailed past the Clan hunt board and into The Forgotten Knight. Her little feet tapped their way down the stairs, carrying her to the Cloud Nine counter for a key. And surprise, surprise, Gibrillont gave her a dubious side-eye.

“Out late, Tilly-lass,” the former knight drawled. “Last call was a bell ago. Better be glad we’re still open.”

“I was at Reunion,” Tilly said. “Thanks!” She grabbed her room key before turning toward him.

“You were in the Far East? Girl, how did you get back here then? Don’t tell me you paid those teleportation fees.”

“Okay, I won’t tell you!”

Gibrillont shook his head. “You madwoman.” He huffed a little laugh. “Well, do as you wish. You always do.” He put away the mug he had been drying. “I’m locking the front door, Emond has the downstairs. Get some sleep, Tilly.”

“Awww, but my bed will be so cold.” Tilly playfully batted her eyelashes at him, much to the innkeeper’s amusement. “Won’t you come warm it up with me?”

“You! You are an incorrigible flirt still, I see. Stop that. I’m too old for you.” Gibrillont made a motion to flick her nose. She danced away laughing. “Wicked girl, go to your cold bed alone.”

“Boo! I’ll get you to warm me up one of these days.” Tilly winked at him and disappeared down the hall to her rented room.

“You know… I do believe she’s semi-serious,” the innkeeper said to him with a sly smile. “She always stares at your throat.”

“Ha! She’s short and probably doesn’t want to crane her head so far back all the time.” Gibrillont dismissed the other man’s words. “Pretty, energetic young woman like that needs someone closer to her age with the ability to keep up with her. I am just an old knight turned tavern tender.”

“Well, that’s your loss then, isn’t it? You’ll regret it when she does find that person. I’m turning in. See you later.” He left those parting words ringing in Gibrillont’s pointed ears.

But the idea that the Warrior of Light actually meant her flirtations was now planted in his head. Halone preserve him…

* * *

Tilly sniffed and wrinkled her nose as she stepped into her room. Closing the door behind her, she left her pack by the bed. The miqo’te hurried to start a fire in the little hearth that came with the room. Though she was sure that a warm room was available to her at the Fortemps Manor, Tilly had no desire to wake the diligent and kind servants of the house. She didn’t have the heart to disturb them or Lord Edmont and Lord Artoirel.

Nor did she wish to be haunted by the memories she had made there with Haurchefant. Not tonight.

Rubbing her hands together, she huddled by the hearth and it’ growing fire. Tilly sighed in relief as warmth washed over her. Finally she shed her heavy cloak, revealing her Doman silk dress with its ridiculously high thigh slits. Why hadn’t she changed before teleporting? Her poor feet were practically frozen in their matching silk slippers. How foolish. She sat down in the chair by the little writing desk. Bending down, she untied the ribbons of her slippers and took the shoes off. Her toes were pale from the cold. She let out a tsk and rubbed them one by one to get them warm again. The silver anklets gleamed in the firelight as did her arm bands and bracelets. Oh! Her blankets!

Tilly hopped up and dug into her pack. The first blanket of the three she had bought was in her hands. Bright yellow like the summer sun, the color was cheery and made her smile. With a flick of her wrists, she opened the blanket up. She laughed. The miqo’te swung it around and pulled it over her head like a hood. The tassels at the corners were a happy orange to match the geometric pattern woven in together with the yellow.

A knock sounded at her door. Tilly’s ears swiveled forward. She looked up and spun on her heel. “Who is it?” she called. A silent moment and she furrowed her brow. “Hello?” She approached her door. “Are you playing a prank?”

“It’s me,” said a familiar voice.

“Gibrillont!” Tilly shook her head, her blanket falling back to settle on her shoulders. The miqo’te tied two corners together at her throat. She opened the door. “I was going to bed, I swear!” She blinked at the expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“What is… what is that dress?” he rasped, gray eyes dark. “That is not appropriate for this weather.”

She pouted. “I had a cloak on outside,” she protested. “Don’t scold me like you’re my sire.”

The elezen swallowed and bowed his head. “My apologies. May I come in?” He was barely breathing as he awaited her answer.

Tilly flicked her ears. “Okay, sure.” She stepped back to let him. Closing the door after he stepped over the threshold, she turned around to face him. “So how can I help you? Mulled spiced wine to deliver mayhap? At this hour?”

“I had a question for you.” Gibrillont crossed his arms, shifting on his feet. The dark red color of his hair was nearly black in the dim lighting, his head tilting. “If you would answer honestly?”

“When am I ever not honest?” Tilly fiddled with the tassels of her blanket cloak.

“Ma’tylda.”

“Okay, sure. Ask your question.”

He stroked his facial hair as he gathered his thoughts. He stared at the hearth and its blaze. “I’ve noticed something,” Gibrillont began after a long moment. “These past few moons whenever you come to visit, you’ve been flirting with me.” He glanced at her. “At first I thought it was in simple jest. An incredible and accomplished woman nearly too beautiful to be real interested in the likes of me? Not possible. Nay, you were only japing with me, that I was only your friend.” His eyelids lowered to half-closed. “But you haven’t stopped nor have you escalated said flirtations. So I let it be. But I wonder… ma chérie, do you mean it?” A faint flush colored his cheeks.

Heart pounding, Tilly covered her burning cheeks with her hands. Her ears folded back. “I… oh… umm…” The problem was she did. She meant it every time. She didn’t know when she realized how handsome the tavern keeper was or why she decided to be so bold with him every time she saw him. But he indulged her words, bantered with her, and promptly dismissed any serious overtures with amused fondness.

“Forgive me. I overstep myself.” Gibrillont quickly bowed to her and tried to leave. But a small hand tugged at his sleeve as he passed by her for the door. “Ma’tylda?” He could feel the tremble of her fingers.

“I meant it.” Tilly looked up at him, her pupils round with desire. She licked her lower lip, his gaze following the motion. “Gods be good, I mean my words.”

Turning to face her, the elezen reached out to cup her face in his hands. “I’m nearly forty-five summers,” he murmured. He bent down to kiss her forehead. “I am old and foolish.”

“I’m thirty, big deal.” Tilly rested her hands on his broad chest. She went to her tiptoes, her palms skimming up to his shoulders to grip at them. “Gibrillont, do you think I give a fuck?”

“You’re the Warrior of Light… And I’m just another tavern keeper.” He untied the blanket and it fell to the floor with a soft thump. His lips pressed against the high curve of her cheek along her tribal marking. His hands flowed downward, tracing her curves and settling on her bottom. With barely any effort, he lifted her up, gaze flashing down to her dress slits that exposed her thighs which promptly wrapped around his waist.

“Also do not give a fuck about that.” Tilly arched up against him, exposing her throat to him. She purred as he mouthed the delicate skin. “Gib, you’re protesting an awful lot for a man who filled his hands with my arse.” She laughed when he pressed her against the door of her room. “That’s cold!” Together they fumbled open his breeches to free his cock. He groaned against her furred ear as she wrapped her hands around the shaft and stroked. A drop of precome beaded at the head.

“Damn it!” Gibrillont slammed his mouth over hers, licking at the seam of her lips. He explored her mouth and rubbed her tongue with his own after she opened up to him. She nipped his lower lip, her fangs nearly breaking skin. He moaned and kissed her harder. She mewled into the kiss, wriggling. Her clever fingers tugged aside her smalls and she pressed the head of his cock to her sopping entrance. “Oh Fury…”

“Do you want to stop?” Tilly panted, her tail lashing.  
  


“Courteous of you, chérie, but no.” He adjusted his hold to the back of her spread thighs. “You?”

“Absolutely not, please take me.” She yelped as he thrust into her, her hands going around his ribs to clutch at his back. “Oh! Yes, more!” She grunted as his cock plunged in and out.

Gibrillont pressed his heated cheek to the space between her flicking ears as he fucked the pretty miqo’te he had against the door. His panted breath ruffled her bright fuchsia hair. The feel of her wet warmth around his cock was divine and she stretched so perfectly around him. He leaned back to change the angle, his hands smoothing up her thighs to the back of her knees. Her clothed breasts moved in time with his thrusting. He could see her nipples poking against the silk. She slammed her hands back flat against the door behind him. She cried his name, twisting her hips. He groaned and pulled out of her.

“Hey!”

“Hush, darling.” Gibrillont guided her toward the bed, tugging off her clothes. Tilly wriggled out of the dress and her smalls. No breast band. He filled his hands with the lush curves of her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. The elezen tipped her onto the bed and tugged her hips so that they were flush with the edge. She helpfully lifted her legs, long for one so short, and spread her thighs. He eagerly retook his place between them, her silver covered ankles now over his shoulders. Leaning over her, he guided his cock back to her entrance while kissing her deeply. Her legs slid further over his shoulders, knees hooked past his neck.

With a sharp move of his hips, his cock slammed into the miqo’te below him. She gasped, hands clutching at the blankets beneath her. Her back arched and she warbled part of his name. He whispered endearments in Ishgardian against the delicate skin of her temple. One of his hands snaked between her thighs above where her lower lips were spread around his cock. The pad of his thumb pressed and circled around her swollen clitoris. He smiled as her voice went higher. He kept thrusting in time with his circling thumb. Gibrillont groaned as she tightened up around his cock, her gasps faster as she approached her climax.

“Look at me,” he demanded. “Look at me, chérie.” Her hazy green eyes cracked open to lock gazes with his own gray. “Almost there, almost there. Come on.” She panted, her lips parted and the tips of her short fangs barely visible. “Close, aren’t you?”

“Yes! Please! I’ve been so good!” Tilly cupped her breasts, massaging them and plucking at her nipples. “Please!”

Groaning, Gibrillont slammed his mouth against hers in a savage kiss. This time her fangs did draw blood and he swallowed the taste of it and her. He pressed and rubbed hard at her swollen nub. Beneath him, Tilly wailed into his mouth, her eyes rolling. Her inner muscles squeezed and milked his cock. The sudden heat shooting up his spine heralded his own finish. He hilted himself as deeply as he could go. His cock spilled his seed into her in jerking spurts. His lover whimpered, clawing now at his still clothed back. He pressed soothing kisses to her cheeks and forehead. His hand left the apex of her thighs to smooth along her hip, patting the curve of it. He smiled down at her.

“Hi,” Tilly said, smiling back and refocusing her eyes.

His smile became crooked, endeared by her cheery greeting considering he had just fucked her senseless. “Hello,” he rasped back. He rubbed the tip of his nose to hers. She giggled. He slipped out of her and gently lowered her legs. She made a soft noise as his torso rose away from her. “Shhh... it’s alright.”

“Noooo, come back here.” Tilly made grabby hands at him, much to his amusement.

“Chérie, I did not even undress for you. Truly the height of rudeness.” Gibrillont unclasped his choker to set it on the nightstand. “I would stay if you wish?”

Tilly rolled over to wriggle under the covers. “My bed is still cold,” she complained. “So you better stay.”

“Hmph, charming. Very well.” The elezen shot her a smile when she peeked over the covers to watch him undress. “Enjoying the show?” He slowed the unbuttoning of his shirt, his fingers slowly slipping each one open.

“Tease. Hurry up, I want cuddles!”

“Aye, aye.” Gibrillont slipped off his shirt and draped it over the back of his chair. Next went his boots and socks, much to her giggly amusement at his hopping. “Quiet, you.” He shucked his open breeches and smalls. “Though I think I should help you clean yourself up? I left quite a mess between those pretty thighs of yours.”

Tilly shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind.... my washing cloth and bowl are on the other nightstand. The water will be cold though.” She wrinkled her nose. “Cold water on my privates sounds unpleasant.”

“Hmmm, you have a few fire crystal shards?”

“Oh! Good idea! Left side pocket of my pack, in a case.” The miqo’te sat up and watched as he dropped one into the water. A weak hiss and the water was steamy now in the cool room. Her ears flicked. “Perfect.” She wriggled back out of the covers. Tilly huffed a laugh as he wrung the washing cloth and proceeded to wipe along her inner thighs. She sighed, her tail lazily twitching. “That’s lovely, thank you.” Humming in delight when he dipped his head down to kiss along her collarbone, she tilted her chin up to give him more access. She stroked her fingers along the delicate shells of his point ears. They twitched and her ears twitched in response. “Gibrillont...” He dropped the cloth back into the bowl. He kissed her throat, dragging his tongue along her sweat damp skin. His hands rubbed the sides of her thighs, the palms warm and damp from the water. “Yes...” Tilly tipped backwards onto the bed, pulling him along on top of her. He settled back between her legs. He kissed down to her breasts. Gibrillont looked up her torso to capture her gaze. “Oh!” The elezen suckled one breast before switching to the other. All the while his hands squeezed and massaged her thighs and hips. Tilly rubbed his upper back and shoulders as far as she could reach. She wriggled against him, arching up.

“It appears I’m going to make a mess of you again, sweetling,” Gibrillont said. He grinned at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Pray forgive my indulgence.” His renewed erection bobbed between her thighs, rubbing along her mound.

“Ser knight, pray indulge yourself as much as you wish,” Tilly replied in a faux lofty tone. She burst out laughing when he tickled her sides. “Come up here and kiss me!”

“As my lady commands.” The redhead laughed before dipping his head down to kiss her. Her mouth moved beneath his, lips parted for his tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangling with the hair at his nape. She moaned as his fingers dipped into her entrance and explored her wet folds. “Ah, my lovely lass, you are glorious.” Gibrillont wheezed in surprise when she rolled him onto his back. “Well now, what a fantastic view, chérie.”

Tilly grinned and sat up, her short fangs glinting in the faint light of the fire that still burned in the hearth. “Hm, glad you think so,” she said. She grabbed his cock, her fingers dancing along the velvety skin. He groaned. “Gods, how did this even fit? It’s so long.” She stroked him, her callouses from wielding a lance feeling fantastic on his shaft.

“Flatterer,” Gibrillont gasped. He reached up to cup her breasts. The warm weight of their full shape filled his hands. His fingers skimmed along their outer curves as his thumbs circled the skin around her nipples. “Glorious little siren.” He choked as she moved the head of his cock to her entrance and slowly sank down onto it. “Sonvabitch!”

“Not quite.” Tilly laughed, low and throaty, as she was full seated on his cock. She braced her hands on his firm belly. She swiveled her hips in a circle, delighting in the noises escaping his mouth. “Ah, very good. So good, Gib.”

Gibrillont grasped at her hips, his head pressing back against the pillows, his adam’s apple bobbing. “Tylda!” he gasped. She leaned down to scrap her teeth and fangs along the front of his throat. “Fury preserve...!”

“Oh I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. You taste nice, darling.” She dipped her tongue into the hollow of his clavicle. She sat back up and began to ride his cock in earnest now. “Oh! Oh!” Her breasts bounced as she rose and fell again and again.

“That’s it, that’s it. My lovely Tylda.” Gibrillont helped her by guiding her hips with his hands. But then he dragged his thumb across her hips to press and circle around her clit. She did a full body jerk, her rhythm faltering. Her ears and tail flicked to and fro. The elezen thrust up and used his other hand to gain it back. She squealed and rode his cock faster, her hips rolling. He raised his knees behind her and planted his feet flat on the bed for leverage. Together in rhythm, they went back and forth. Whenever she thrust down, he thrust back up. Their skin slapped together with a wet noise each time.

“Gibrillont! Gib! Almost...!” Tilly gasped when he rolled her onto her back and threw one of her legs over his shoulder, the other still wrapped around his waist. His cock plunged into her rapidly. Her blunt fingernails raked his back, red lines scratched now on his skin. His forehead was against the pillows above her head. He reached down to frantically rub her swollen nub between her thighs. His other was flat on the bed at her side. The bed rocked with their coupling. Tilly wailed when she tipped over the edge into her orgasm. Her toes curled, mirrored by her tail to the side. Her ears folded back, quivering. She sank her teeth into the crook of his shoulder.

“Damn!” Gibrillont gasped and released a second wave of his seed into her spasming sex. “Oh gods!” His body shook from the force of his own pleasure. He barely had enough mind to not collapse on top of her. Instead he tipped over onto his side, his cock slipping out with a wet obscene pop. He pulled her against him into his arms. She mewled against his chest, curling up in his embrace. The elezen pressed a shaky kiss to the space between her ears on top of her head. “Easy, easy.” He stroked his hands up and down her back. “Oh, huh...” He let out a breathless laugh at her purr. “You are amazing.”

Tilly smiled, her lips brushing his left pectoral. “So are you,” she breathed. She nuzzled his chest. “Sleep?”

“The mess?”

“Leave-“ she yawned, “leave it for tomorrow. We could bathe? Together?”

“Asking me to stay?” Gibrillont mused aloud. “Aye, I would bathe with you tomorrow.”

“You mean later this morning.”

“Details, ma chérie, details.” He pulled up the blankets over them. He kissed her forehead. “Sleep, my lovely. I shall see you anon.” Gibrillont hugged her close, tucking her head under his chin. He smiled at the feel of her tail curling over his hip and the flick of her ears against his jawline. “Damn, I owe him a drink...”

“Hmm? Who?” Tilly asked sleepily.

“My bastard of an innkeep.”

“Oh darn. It’s almost like you own a tavern or something.” The miqo’te nipped his chest when he chuckled. “Go to sleep, Gib, for Halone’s sake. I’m tired.” Tilly yawned and fell asleep.

“As you wish.” The elezen kissed her forehead one last time before drifting off. Beyond the closed curtains of the room, the sun began to rise.

* * *

“Tilly!” Rielle excitedly exclaimed the following evening. She bounded away from her guardian auri’s side. “You’re here!”

Tilly laughed and hugged the elezen girl. “You’ve gotten taller!” She pinched her round cheeks, much to the girl’s laughter. “You’re almost as tall as me!”

“She’ll be taller than you soon enough,” Sid interjected, eyeing the miqo’te suspiciously. “She is an elezen after all. What happened to your neck? Has some beast been gnawing on you?” He didn’t notice Gibrillont freeze behind the bar. The older man slowly lowered the mug he had been wiping. He hissed when his innkeeper elbowed him and grinned saucily at him. The hissed conversation caught Sid's attention for a moment, though hecouldn’t hear any words.

“Oh it’s nothing! Don’t worry about it.” Tilly batted away Rielle’s hands. “No, no, no conjury in the tavern. That’s the rule.”

“But!” Rielle pouted. “Don’t those hurt?”

“Nah, I’m pretty tough! But enough about my neck. I have presents!” Tilly held up a pair of paper wrapped packages tied with gold and blue ribbons. “Ta-da!”

Now distracted, the elezen’s blue eyes lit up. “Oh! How lovely, thank you!” She accepted the packaged with the gold ribbon. “Look, Sid!”

“You haven’t even opened it yet,” the xaela grumbled. But he accepted the package shoved into his hands. He sighed. “Thanks. Rielle, open yours first.”

“Go on, kit. Open it, open it!” Tilly clapped excitedly, ears wiggling. Behind her, her elezen lover smiled softly at her back.

Sid’s suspicions grew as he now eyeballed the elezen man behind the bar.

“OH! How pretty!” Rielle had left the wrapping and ribbon on their table. She held up a soft green and blue blanket, the geometric pattern of the weaving eye-catching. “Sid, do you see? It’s a blanket! And it’s so soft.” The girl gathered it close to her chest and rubbed her cheeks against the handwoven fabric. “Thank you! Thank you! I love it!”

“Ah, a blanket for me as well...” Sid looked at the gray and black colors of the soft blanket. “I know this pattern...” He swallowed hard. “Tilly, you didn’t.”

“I bought them on the Steppe. I saw them and thought of both of you. And of course I got a pretty yellow and orange one for myself.” Tilly patted his forearm. “You may not remember the Steppe, Sid. But I think even though you don’t remember, your heart does.” She smiled at him. “Do you like it?”

“Yes. Ma’tylda, you...” Sid swallowed again, his throat clicking. “Thank you.” The heavily armored dark knight held the blanket close, eyes closing. He took a deep breath, the faint scent of something he once knew filling his nose. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Both of you.” The miqo’te clasped her hands together in front of her chest. She grinned happily.

“Are you gonna cry?” Rielle asked. “It’s okay if you do.”

“I’m not gonna cry!”

Tilly giggled as the duo before her started playfully squabbling. Rielle had wrapped her blanket around herself and over the back of her head. Her smile was bright and happy, her blue eyes twinkling. Sid carefully folded his blanket and kept it in his hands. They bantered back and forth. “My sillies,” she sighed. She shook her head. “I’m going over to the bar.”

“Okay! Thank you again!” Rielle went back to poking fun at her guardian dark knight, delighting in his fluster.

“Hi!” Tilly plopped down onto the stool in front of Gibrillont. He poured her a mead, setting it down to the side. She rested her elbows on the bar top, propping her chin in her hands. Her ears perked forward as the elezen leaned down toward her. She stretched up, hands gripping his shoulders.

“Hello, chérie.” Gibrillont slowly kissed her, careful to keep it chaste. His dark red bangs mingled with her messy fuchsia and pale orange hair. He hummed into the kiss.

“I bloody knew it!” Sid’s voice shouted across the tavern. The afternoon crowd hooted and whistled.

“Wow!”

“No, Rielle don’t look!”

“Sid, stop covering my eyes! I know what a kiss is!”

“Our children are arguing again,” Gibrillont murmured against her mouth. Tilly just let out a husky laugh and went back to kissing him.

* * *

“Right in front my ale? Really?”

“Hush, Hatchling! A man’s allowed to kiss his partner.”

“But Captain, that’s the Professor he’s snogging!”

“Oi, he’s right, Captain.”

“Muscles, Hatchling, mind your own businesses! Geez, this isn’t how I raised you idiots.” Haimirich cuffed their heads. They yelped. “The Professor is a woman grown. She can kiss whomever the bloody hells she wants.”

“Aww, but I thought you were sweet on her.”

The sellsword captain flushed and pinched the youngest of his group’s ear. “That’s it! Drills! The lot of you!” He ignored their groans, tossing gil onto the table. The waitress collected their payment and waved goodbye to them.

* * *

“Stop distracting me, lovely,” Gibrillont pulled away and straightened up. “I’ve got to check on the kitchen. Would you like something to eat?”

Tilly tilted her head and smiled. “You?” she asked, ignoring the innkeep’s choked laughter.

Her elezen lover narrowed his gray eyes at her. “Behave, Tylda,” he growled. “I’ll get you a mince pie.”

“Sounds great! And then you after as dessert.”

The innkeeper shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle his guffaws. He dodged the rag the tavern keeper threw at him.

“You are as ever incorrigible.” Gibrillont tweaked the tip of one of her ears, smirking at her squeak. “Mince pie now, Tylda. Anything else will have to wait for closing time.”

“Party pooper!”

“That’s not what you were saying during our third round this morning.”

Nearby, Ansaulme did a spit-take, spewing ale all over a highly offended Reyna. She punched the fisherman lord in the arm. On the other side of him at the bar, Hilda laughed into her mug of spiced wine.

“I do believe I was screaming your name,” Tilly replied in a matter of fact tone. Poor old Ardolain coughed as his wife Yolaine cackled with delight.

Gibrillont sighed and shook his head. “Wicked as always.” He brushed the back of his knuckles along his lover’s cheek. She purred, a sly smile on her face. “Halone preserve me, you are bad. But I would have you no other way.”

“Hm! So, about that mince pie?” Tilly leaned on the counter, flicking her ears at him.

“Aye, you’ll need the energy for later.” Gibrillont sauntered into the kitchen.

The miqo’te blinked and then threw her head back to laugh. She exchanged a high-five with the passing by Hilda, the half elezen woman laughing as well as she made her way downstairs towards the Brume entrance of The Forgotten Knight. Tilly finally took a sip of her mead. Sweet just how she preferred. She hummed, her tail swaying.

“So you and Gibrillont, huh?” Rielle leaned against her. She nuzzled the older woman’s soft tunic sleeve. Her blanket was still wrapped around her shoulders. Sid hovered over them, scowling. “I like him, he’s very nice.”

“He’s okay,” Sid muttered. “The marks on your neck are his, aren’t they?”

“Not your business,” Tilly sang. She wrapped an arm around Rielle and held her to her side. “How about tomorrow we go out for a day of shopping? I bet you could use some new tunics and leggings, Rielle?”

“Really? Just the three of us?”

“Of course!” Tilly smiled as Gibrillont put down a slice of mince pie before her. “Thank you, darling.” He smiled back before going to take care of a customer further down the bar. “New clothes, aye, for our growing girl.” She used her free hand to wield her fork. She hummed around her mouthful of savory pie. “This is good. Want a bite, kit?” Rielle nodded and accepted an offered mouthful. She did a happy wiggle. “Yummy, right?” Together they finished off the large slice.

“Her sleeves are getting short,” Sid conceded. He glanced at the elezen tavernkeeper. “Sure you want to spend time with us considering...?”

“She’s not leashed to me, Sidurgu,” Gibrillont called down from where he had taken care of the customer’s order. He raised his eyebrows. “Nor am I her owner.”

“Exactly! He gets me.” Tilly blew a kiss to her elezen. He winked at her. “So! Shopping trip tomorrow!” She pressed a kiss against Rielle’s temple. “My treat! And no, Sid, it’s not charity. Our little kit needs clothes and so do I. And maybe you too. When’s the last time you got new tunics?” He mumbled his answer, much to her amusement. “You too then. Our children indeed.” She laughed when the xaela au ra bristled at her. “Don’t be grumpy.”

“Tomorrow!” Rielle chirped, interrupting the possible argument. “Come on, Sid! I need help going through my clothes so I can see what I need and what can be donated!” She grabbed his wrist to tug him out of The Forgotten Knight to their little apartment Tilly had managed to find for them many moons ago. “Come on!”

“Alright! Alright! Don’t be so pushy, Rielle.” Sid glared at Gibrillont before the two disappeared downstairs to the Brume.

“You’re good with them,” Gibrillont said, collecting her empty plate and mug. He gave her glass of water. “Full, chérie? Or would you like another slice?”

“Hm, I’m done. When’s closing time?” Tilly sipped her water, her eye crinkling with her smile.

“Insatiable.” The elezen smirked. “Not for another few bells, lovely.”

“Oh, fine. I’ll just sit here then and make eyes at your fine arse and shoulders.” Tilly giggled when he flicked her nose. She playfully snapped her teeth at him. “Okay then, fine. Don’t linger too long, darling.” She hopped off her barstool. “I’ll be in my room, catching up on some reading. Naked.” She ambled away toward the inn rooms.

“I can cover for you.”

“Deal.” Gibrillont left the tavern in the innkeeper’s hands for the rest of the night. Laughter echoed down the hall as he caught up with her, swinging the short woman up into his arms.

They disappeared into her room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

**END  
**

**Author's Note:**

> 5k.... omfg, this is the longest oneshot I've written for this series! Holy cheese and crackers! If you did stick around to the end, thank you for reading! Please tap the kudos button or leave a comment if you like. Bye-bye!


End file.
